1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for managing heating, ventilation, and air conditioning, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for managing heating, ventilation, and air conditioning by monitoring power consumption in a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet is now evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the Big Data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “Security technology” are in high demand for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently undergoing research and development.
Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that are of new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT technology may be applied to a variety of fields and concepts including smart homes, smart buildings, smart cities, smart cars or connected cars, smart grids, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing Information Technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
In the meantime, conventional managing equipment in a building includes technologies for managing an air conditioner in a building, indoor air quality monitoring equipment, and lighting equipment. Among these, the air conditioner is the piece of equipment most closely related to the comfort requirement of the occupants in a building. Thus the management of the air conditioner is very important. Therefore, in order to avoid the discomfort of occupants due to troubles with the air conditioner, a method and an apparatus for preventing a malfunction of the air conditioner by monitoring power consumption of the air conditioner is required.